A graveyard of trust
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: Post opera. Shilo's back in the graveyard after the opera when she mets some old friends but in a twist of fate will they be able to keep Shilo safe? Some grilo mainly Graverobber x OC. Rating may change to M in future chapters
1. The graveyard

**Disclaimer: I don't own repo the genetic opera or shilo or graverobber But I do own Maddie/Snatch**

Shilo walked the edge of the cemetery slowly her head held low. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know where to go. So much had happened the past night she could hardly remember it all.

Suddenly Shilo saw a figure move in the shadows

"Who's there?" She asked frightened.

"Well look here if it isn't the infamous Shilo Wallace." A sharp high pitched voice pierced the night and a tall slim figure stepped out of the shadows. Shilo took a step back as the figure came into the streetlight; there stood a girl with long raven black hair and piercing green eyes. A long grey coat hung loose around her tall figure and blue jeans covered her skinny legs.

"Hey Graverobber we got company." The girl called behind her.

"Is it Gencops?" A familiar voice rung out from deeper within the graveyard.

"Nope It's that Shilo girl you where talking about."

"Really tell her to stay put I'll be there in a moment."

Shilo stood there with the girl for what seemed like forever when Graverobber appeared at the girls side.

"Well I see you've met Snatch and by now she probably knows you. " He said eyeing the girl beside him.

"Who is she?" Shilo asked she'd never heard Graverobber mention the strange girl before.

"Funny you should asks she an old friend of mine you know her to you just don't know it." He said with a smirk.

Shilo looked really hard trying to see past the dark eyeliner and mascara and the wolfish grin son Snatch's face, then it hit her.

"You're Maddie the former spokes person for Genecos Genmod division." Shilo said recalling the ads she'd seen on her T.V.

"Yup honey that's me, but now I'm back to doing what I love selling the glow." Snatch said grinning more wolfishly then before.

"Hey kid you got a place to stay?" Graverobber asked. Shilo shook her head she couldn't go back to her house not now not ever.

"Well then why don't you stay with us? Snatch here has an apartment in the upper part of town" He invited and signaling for her to follow after them. Shilo had to jog to keep up but eventually they reached the large apartment complex. The ride up to Maddies place in the elevator was silent only the creaks of the lift broke the silence. The lift slammed to a halt and hey got out, then Maddie opened the door and ushered them in.

"Welcome to your new home sweetie." Maddie said sweetly.


	2. Scandal

**Disclaimer I dont own repo I only own Maddie/ Snatch**

Shilo looked around the apartment and form what she could see it had at least five rooms in it. The one they where standing in had dark crimson walls with deep purple crown molding and the carpet was a light brown. Two big red couches sat horizontal form each other in front of a flat screen. To the left of the couches was white tile that marked the beginning of the kitchen, which had a couple counter tops and one large counter top stove. Shilo wondered where Maddie still got the money to pay for this from.

Shilo clearly remembered the scandal that had happened about eight months ago.

. Genmod was a branch of Geneco that dealt with genetic modification to some extent, It wasn't like one could go and get wings or something. No Genmod doses things like giving someone reptilian looking eyes and such.

Maddie Fellen the face of Geneco's Genmod division had landed her self in a scandal. There had been rumors floating around that she was involved in illegal grave robbing and zydrate dealing, though there was no proof it was obvious the scandal was pressuring her. Maddie then left Genmod saying that accusations of her were false an d the stress had become to much.

But Shilo could now see that the rumors must have been true.

"Hey Shilo, you hungry?" Maddie asked dragging Shilo back to reality.

Shilo nodded she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

"K how dose chicken sound?"

"Chickens fine." Shilo said

"Hey Shilo not to be rude or anything but your kinda covered in blood so do ya think you could go take a shower before dinner?' Maddie asked a little uncomfortably

"Sure where's the bathroom?

"Third door to the right ." Maddie replied swiftly getting to work on the chicken.


	3. Not a normal evening

Shilo walked out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. Upon walking into the living room she saw the chicken on the table and she also saw Maddie and Graverobber making out on the couch.

'Umm... guys?" Shilo said trying to get their attention. Maddie made a small squeak and broke the kiss turning bright red.

"Um Hi Shilo…..dinners ready." Maddie said in a embarrassed tone.

"Yeah kid you look starved." Graverobber added.

They all sat down to a silent and awkward dinner. Maddie continually eyed Shilo as if trying to make her forget what had happened.

"Hey Snatch why don't you show kid here that thing you can do." Graverobber said breaking the silence.

"Okay nobody be alarmed at what I'm about to show you." Maddie said flicking the lights off, and then Shilo noticed to dim green lights floating at about the height of Maddies eyes. That's when Shilo realized they were her eyes.

'How'd you do that?" Shilo asked as Maddie switched the lights back on.

"Back when I worked for Genmod they said in order to be their spokes person I had to get anyone of their latest surgeries anyone I wanted for free. The one I chose was call Zy eyes .If your wondering why it's called that it's because they used unconcentrated zydrate and filled your corneas with it. It allows me to have very good night vision." Maddie explained blinking her eyes a couple of times.

"Oh one more question are you and Graverobber like dating?"

"Hell yes kid!" Graverobber said loudly

"No comment." Maddie said which pretty much answered Shilo's question.

"So Shilo are you coming Grave robbing with us tonight?" Maddie asked.

'Sure." Shilo guessed it was better then staying in the apartment.

"K but first go and grab that hoodie on the table and put it on." Maddie said but Shilo could tell it wasn't a request it was an order.


	4. Graverobbing is fun to do

Shilo slipped on the long black hoodie making adjustments to the sleeves. She watched Maddie slip into the long grey coat she'd been wearing before, but now Shilo could see it held four holsters on each side inside of it and in the holster where needles and vials both full and empty containing Zydrate. She also watched Graverobber pick up a few needles form the counter before Maddie opened the door looked around outside then slipped into the hall.

The walk to the graveyard was quiet Maddie and Graverobber seemed to be looking down alleyways. Once they made it to the graveyard Maddie stepped behind Shilo a place the hood on her head.

"Keep this on no matter what." Maddie hissed stepping into the shadows her eyes then began to glow with the soft green light.

'Graverobber here's a good place to start." Maddie murmured shoving the top of a mausoleum, and then she pulled out two bodies and took out a needle Graverobber took out one too.

"Kid watch closely your gonna have to help us with this soon." Graverobber said motioning for Shilo to come closer. Shilo watched frightened as Maddie and Graverobber stuck needles into the corpse's noses and push hard once then pulled back the plunger and the syringes filled with zydrate.

'Any questions?" Maddie asked as she slipped the new vial of zydrate into her coat.

Shilo shook her head no and watched as Maddie and Graverobber hoisted the bodies back into the grave.

"So you ready to sell the glow Kid." Maddie asked dusting off her hands. Shilo smirked Maddie must be picking stuff up form being around Graverobber because she'd never called her kid before.

"Sure wait you mean I selling it too?" Shilo asked.

"Yeah but no worries we only take money for our Zydrate." Maddie answered as she pulled eyeliner form her coat and put some on, then she walked over to Shilo and put some on her too.

"There no one will ever guess your Shilo Wallace .Oh and Shilo around the scalpel sluts and other Z addicts will call you Hunter Ok" Maddie said as she began walking out of the graveyard with Graverobber close behind.

Shilo jogged to keep up when finally they reached an alleyway filled with Z addicts.

"Hello everyone who's first." Maddie asked pulling a zydrate gun from her coat and placing a vial in it. Shilo noticed Graverobber doing the same when suddenly she felt something trust into her hands, when she looked down she saw a loaded Zydrate gun in her hands. Maddie winked at her before grabbing a scalpel slut who had paid her , then she took the gun and pressed it against the girls neck and pulled the trigger.

Shilo shuddered as the girl collapsed to the ground. Then she felt someone tap her. A scalpel slut store at her longingly and pressed money into her hand. Shilo grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her in copying what Maddie had done she pulled the trigger and watched the girl collapse.

"Come on kid Time to go." Graverobber said after what had seemed like forever in that alleyway.

"Is it always that boring?" Shilo asked fighting back a yawn.

"No normally Gencops show ups that's when the real fun happens." Maddie said smirking.


	5. The Truth

After returning to the apartment Maddie motioned for Shilo to fallow her. They reached a door at the end of the hall and Maddie opened it revealing a cluttered room with clothes hanging all over the place and a large bed.

"Is this your room?" Shilo asked

"Yeah I thought you could use some clothes and I think I might have a few things that will fight you." Maddie said as she sat down and began to change into pajamas. She noticed Shilo staring at her.

"What we're both girls." Maddie said questionably.

"No it's not that I was looking at that." Shilo said pointing to the long scar that ran up Maddie thigh and down to the base of her knee.

"Oh that it's a reminder."

"Of what?

"Of who's really in charge in this city. Look do you want to know how I really got involved with Geneco?' Maddie said putting on her pajamas

Shilo nodded yes.

"Well it all started three years ago I was out in a graveyard with Graverobber and the Gencops decided .to show up I got caught and they sliced me with a knife. Rotti ordered they bring me in. I was brought up to his office and he said to me I'm not join to kill you, But in order to pay your debt to me you will work for me. He told me Geneco needed a spoke person for their new Genmod branch and really what choice did I have. But Rotti's job contract came with a loophole we both knew about; Should anyone every leak a story about my past I was free to go. So you see Shilo that's how I got involved in this crazy tangled web of the government." Maddie said getting up and walking deeper into the room.

"Hey Shilo try these on." Maddie said tossing a pair of light pink pajamas at Shilo.

"I realize that story hit close to your home Shilo, I mean with your dad being a Repoman and all."

"Don't you talk about my father." Shilo growled sadness and anger swelling in her body.

"Whoa take it easy I can take a message." Maddie said walking out of the bedroom.

Shilo put on the clothes and then head for the living room where she saw Graverobber and Maddie sitting on the couch Graverobbers arm wrapped around Maddies shoulders.

Shilo walked over to the other couch and watched the TV.

"Tonight on Sanitarium island news was the genetic opera all an elaborate Hoax? Officials are saying that the whole story of betrayal was just that a story. Shilo Wallace age 17 was allegedly seen talking to Mr. Largo before the opera and they seemed to be discussing the opera.'

"What a bunch of Bullshit My father died on that stage my godmother DIED on that stage everyone I cared about DIED right in front of me and they're saying it was just a HOAX!!!!" Shilo yelled storming out of the apartment.

"Shilo come back please." Maddie called after her.

"Come on Grave we've got to find her.." Maddie said grabbing Graverobber and pulling him out the door.


	6. violence

Maddie and Graverobber had been searching for Shilo of an hour when they stopped to take a break in an empty alleyway.

"There's no sign of her Grave she could be any where in the city." Maddie sighed.

"I know but we can't give yet Snatch." Graverobber said when suddenly they heard the sound of a struggle. The two peered around the corner and saw a strong looking man forcing a small young girl against the wall.

"Your coming with me you understand."

"No please don't hurt me." The girl cried in an all too familiar voice

"Oh my god Graverobber that's Shilo out there." Maddie snarled before beginning to growl.

"Maddie don't do anything your going to regret."

"Don't worry Graverobber I won't regret this." Maddie snarled heading silently toward the man.

"You there you got something that doesn't belong to you' Maddie snarled baring her teeth at the man.

"Yeah so is she yours if so what ya going to do about it." The man demanded.

"Funny you should ask that." Maddie said lunging forward and biting the mans arm.

"Kid get out of there now." Graverobber call motion Shilo over.

Graverobber and Shilo watched as Maddie then snapped the mans neck and kicked his lifeless body to the ground.

"Bastard." Maddie spat

"That teach him." Maddie snarled calming down.

"Maddie you just killed…." Shilo trailed off.

"Yeah I killed so what all that means is we got to get out of here Now." Maddie said heading down the alleyway. Leaving Shilo and Graverobber to catch up with her.

"Doses she always get like that" Shilo asked.

"No normally she just hospitalizes her victims." Graverobber said darkly.


	7. What I've done

Graverobber and Shilo hurried down dark alley ways following a path of screams and dead bodies left by an angry Maddie Fellen. They finally cornered her in a dead end alley way. She had crouched low to the ground with her arms supporting weight in front of her like a cat. As they approached her she began to growl at them her eye glowing brightly.

"Maddie we don't want to hurt you but if you don't calm down we'll have to." Graverobber said hastily. Shilo watched as Snatch closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eye they were faintly glowing and she got up walked over to Graverobber and the two kissed. The trio then left the alleyway to head back home.

"I'm sorry I left you two but I couldn't listen to that crap on the T.V" Shilo muttered.

"It's okay Shilo I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Maddie said while she drank some coffee she had made earlier.

"Hey Shilo where were you going to go when you ran away?" Maddie asked carefully not trying to upset the clearly shaken Shilo.

"I really don't know."

"Come on Shilo look tired come with me I'll take you to the available guest room." Maddie said leading Shilo to one of the doors in her apartment..

"Ok I'm going to my room to sleep if you need anything ask Graverobber he's watching T.V in the living room." Maddie said walking down the hall and into her bedroom.


	8. Master plan

Amber Sweet sat proudly behind her desk at Gencos head building with the chief of Gencops siting across form her.

"So Marty you and your sqaud still haven't located the little Wallace girl? Is that correct?" Amber asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Um yes ms. Lar---"

"It's to you" Amber interjected.

"Um it's ture we haven't been able to locate Shilo Wallce as of now. Bt we can widen are search maybe some of the poorer parts...."

"No no I want you to look in the richer parts and be on look out form a certin Ms. Madison Fellen and Graverobber But mostly Madison Fellen She most likely knows somethin but she won't give information out for nothing so tortue her if you have too." Amber said a smirk growing on her face she hated that Madison Fellen for taking her Graverobeer away she would make her pay.

"Yes we'll get to work right away." Marty said scarmbling for the door.

Amber leaned over to her intercom a spoke into it "Luigi Pavi would you two please come to my office thanks." She said warmly as she had a more admirable look upon her brothes now that they weren't fighting for Genco anymore.

"You-a called-a for us-a sister." Pavi said skiping in with Luigi trialing behind.

"Hello boys I want to talk to you about something." Amber began

"Your Pregant aren't you alright what bastard is the father!!!" Luigi brust out.

"No I'm not pregant Luigi god. I want you two to join the hunt for Shilo Wallce."

"What's in it for us!" Luigi excliamed.

"Yeah-a what-a dose the Pavi-a get-a for helping you-a catch-a these helpless-a little girl-a" Pavi said staring at his reflection.

"Well Luigi all let you present some ideas on how to improve Genco at the next eight board meetings and Pavi when I no longer find her useful you can have her face." Amber said in a sharpish Pavi and Luigi left as well.

* * *

Snatch had gone out to get some food when she saw a Gencop approach.

"Madison Ren Fellen Freeze!!" a cold voice barked and the Gencop got closer

"Your supected by Amber sweet to be hiding the supect Shilo Wallce do you have any information."

"If I did I not telling you" Snatch growled.

"Really well it's a good thing I havbe orders to tortue you." He said pulling out a knife and sliceing her formthe top of her right hip to about her lower shin. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Ok Ok I'll tell you." She gasped watching blood pour rapidly form her wound.

"She...shes at the Wallce manor in a secert rooom her fathers repo lair it 's in the fire place." She hissed pain over taking her.

The Gencop themn proceeded to kick her before leaving. Carefully she unhooked the belt she was luckly wearing and tied it above her hip to stop her form bleeding to death ,but then the world felt fuzzy and she felt herself sliping into blackness.


	9. Awakening

Snatch opened er eyes and was greated by a blinding light shirnking away form the light soruce Snatch closed her eyes agian before opening them agian. She could see she wasn't on the strret anymore and she could tell buy al the white that she was most definatley in a hospital Snatch looked down at her self and saw she was wearing and light bule hospital gown and had a long bandage wrapped tightly around her right leg A SurGEN walked in and saw she was awake picking up a clipboard that was hooked the the edge of her bed.

"Ah your finally awake we were getting worrried about you, you lost quite a bit of blood my dear but no matter we were able to give you a blood transfusion to give you back the blood you've lost. unforunatly there was slight perimant damage done You will have a scar ." He said. As if she didn't already have looked down at her self and s

"You have vistors I shall send them in." He said leaving. Graverobber and Shilo walked in looking concerned .

"How are you feeling." Graverobber ask worriedly.

"Tied weak." Snatch replyed.

"It's all the blood you've lost that's making you feel that way." Shilo said kindly.

"So How long do I have to stay here." She asked sleeply.

"Two more days." Graverobber said. They left the room and Snatch difted into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Fear of pain

Maddie had been home from the hospital for about three days and most of the time she'd been home she stayed on the couch because she refused to put weight on her hurt leg despite Graverobber and Shilos attemps to persuade her to.

"Snatch geuss what I called Madam Pyro and Cynder they're coming up to vist today." Graverobber said smirking slyly at Maddie who glared at him as she flicked a strand of her black bangs back where it belonged.

"Really Graverobber really you really had to call Pyro and Cynder." Maddie retorted icicly.

"Yes Pyro's a trained doctor and Cynder's a trained GENtern but of course you know that. So who's better to help you get over your injury?" Graverobber said Snatch rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Knock knock Graverobber come let us in." a sweet voice said from the other side of the door scaring Shilo who jumped up making a eep sound.

"Who 's knocking?" Graverobber asked inqiuzively.

"Who do ya think it's the GENcops nah I'm just messin with ya it's us Pyro and Cynder." A ghettoish female voice opened the door and the most miss matched two women stood there looking like they were from diffrent time periods. On the left was Madam Pyro herlong orange hair tumbling in ringlets over her shoulder, Her long elegant red dress was tattered and the bottom as if altered to make running the right was Madam Pyro's daughter Cynder her short black hair spiked and her dyed red bangs hung loosely around her wore fishnets and a black mini dress she looked like your run of th mill scalpel slut.

"You'll have to excuse my daughters inproper english I swaer with all the money I spend to put her in school and this is what she learns kids these days." Pyro said walking into the apartment and tilting her head as she saw Shil.

"Shilo Wallce.. So the rumors are true you really are hiding Shilo Wallace eh Grave?" Pyro qestioned turning to Graverobber.

"Yeah looks like you caught us red handed." Graverobber said smirking.

"So Snatch Graves is telling me you don't want to put wieght on your leg right?" Pyro said walking over to the front of the couch crossing her arms.

"Um yeahit's called it hurts really really bad when I try to put weight on it." Snatch snapped.

"Oh really I was unaware of the fact that your afraid of pain Miss Fellen." Pyro reorted just as icily.

"I'm not scared of pain I just don't like it like most human beings and I don't want to hurt it agian I _want _it to get better." Snatch said.

"Well how are you going to get beter again if you don't want to help the muscle because you sure as hell aren't helping it by lounging around all day like a bum." Pyro said angerly.

'Fine I'll letyou help me butcan I please get a little sleep first?" She asked timidly.

"Fine two hours is all I'm giving you to sleep though." Pryo said crossly.

"Grvae while we're waiting fix me up some food I'm hungery." Pryo said watching as Snatch fell asleep.


End file.
